You know I Love Her!
by iheartphinabella05
Summary: Takes place during and right after "When Worlds Collide". Phineas saw what happened with Ferb and Isabella, and he talks to Ferb later on...as well as receives a surprise at the end.


**I saw the episode "When Worlds Collide", and I saw the ALMOST Phinabella moment, and I screamed…until I saw it was Ferb and not Phineas. Then I thought of how Phineas would take to seeing that, thus this one-shot was born.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb**

**Please read and review! Enjoy!**

* * *

I stared in awe as the whalemingo planet was drawn closer to us. I heard Ferb say something, and I glanced my eyes a bit toward him, and I saw it…FERB WAS HOLDING HANDS WITH ISABELLA! Now, I would be excited because Ferb has FINALLY found 'someone to love', but the reason I am pretty upset is because…he KNOWS I love Isabella. I'm just too shy and nervous to admit it. Then again, maybe it's not Ferb I should be mad at. Isabella is the one that held his hand…although…a second ago, I was standing right next to her. Maybe…did she think it was my hand? Either way, Ferb completely flirted with her! He KNOWS I love her from the bottom of my heart. I'd cross the world, I'd sell my SOUL, I'd DIE for Isabella, and he knows this. Yes, I know I'm a boy, but…I have a diary. It's more of a journal…kind of like those books 'Diary of a Wimpy Kid'. Anyway, yeah, Ferb read it, and that ENOUGH pissed me off. Now he's flirting with the girl he knows I love! He is SO busted! Wow, I guess 'the urge to bust' runs in the family. I've seen Mom trying to 'bust' Dad for the weird anti love machine. I've seen MANY times where Candace tries 'busting' us for our projects. Now I'M 'busting' Ferb for hanging with MY girl!

The planet of whalemingos then got sent off, and we went in for a midnight snack. After that, Mom said Buford, Baljeet and Isabella could spend the night. Ferb and I went to our room. He smiled at me as if everything was all hunky dory. I crossed my arms and turned my back to him.

"What's got your wrench in the sandpaper factory?" Ferb asked joking a bit.

"You know very well what," I said in a dull but angered tone.

"If I knew, I wouldn't ask," Ferb said.

"You were flirting with my girl," I said dully.

"What?" Ferb asked, "You don't have a girl."

"You were flirting with the girl I'm in love with. That make you better?" I asked snidely as I turned around.

"You mean Isabella? How was I…OH the hand holding…yeah I get it. Phineas it was just a joke. She honestly thought it was your hand, and she pulled just as she realized it was me," Ferb said.

"Yeah well you still flirted with her," I said.

I turned my back again, and I got in bed. I then pulled the covers over my head. I heard Ferb walk over to my bed, and he sat down…almost crushing my leg. He then pulled the covers off of me, and he tapped my nose. I twitched and turned my back even further. He then walked to the other side of my bed, and I turned my back again.

"Phineas…it was just a joke. If I'd known it would hurt you, I never would have done it," Ferb said.

I felt him put his hand on my side in a comforting way. I looked at him, and he had a sympathetic face rather than a joke-like one. I sat up, and I looked him in the eyes.

"Really?" I asked as I sat up.

"Really," Ferb said, "I never meant for you to be hurt by that, and I'm so sorry bro."

I smiled my usual optimistic smile, and I said, "It's okay bro, I guess I kind of overreacted."

We then shared a hug, and looking at the time, I lied back down on my bed, and Ferb went and laid down. We faced each other, smiled, and closed our eyes to sleep. I felt Perry jump up and press his beak against my nose. Oddly enough it felt like skin rather than a beak. Then the WEIRDEST part happened…I felt lips touch mine. I opened my eyes to see rather that brown eyes like Perry had, I saw…blue eyes, sparkling, blue, beautiful eyes, but not just ANY blue eyes…Isabella's.

"Isabella?" I said surprised, "What are you doing?"

"I heard what you and Ferb said, and I really did think it was you when I grabbed his hand. Once I found out it wasn't you, I pulled my hand away. I swear…oh Phineas…I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner. Can you forgive me?" Isabella asked.

I only placed my hand on her cheek, and I pulled it so that our lips touched again. I felt the sparks fly and the taste of her chapstick…strawberry kiwi. She smiled at me, and she got up and walked away. Just then Perry jumped up, and this time it WAS Perry. He pressed his beak against my neck…well the bottom of my triangular head, and I put my arm around him. Then I drifted off to sleep, and I dreamt of Isabella again.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. Not much to say except to please review and…**

**Carpe Diem! **


End file.
